villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Father is the primary antagonist in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and second anime series. He is both the original homunculus and a living Philosopher's Stone, created by Van Hohenheim; the father of the series' primary protagonists Edward and Alphonse Elric. Father remains unseen during the first part of the story. He spent the last four centuries building and controlling the country of Amestris from behind the scenes, intending to sacrifice everyone living here to pry open the Gate of Truth and absorb all the alchemic power it contains, in order to become the new God of the world. He was voiced by Iemasa Kayumi in the Japanese version and by Kent Williams in the English. Appearances At the very beginning when he was only named "Homunculus," Father looked like an orb of dark matter, (which is apparently pure, physical knowledge) who could form an eye, a grinning mouth, and some small tendrils. He had to remain in the flask in which he had been created, otherwise, he would have died. When he became a living Philosopher's Stone, he used the DNA he received from Van Hohenheim to create a body with which he could interact with the world, a body which looked exactly like Hohenheim, like a clone or a "twin" of some sort. This body however physically aged much more than Hohenheim over the centuries. By the time the story takes place, Father looks like a tall, elderly man with long, white blond hair (contrary to Hohenheim's golden blond hair colour) and a beard, golden eyes that are rarely seen fully open, and a wrinkled face with a third eye that opens from time to time on his forehead. Father is dressed in white royal garments which he picked up on the King of Xerxes' corpse. Near the end of the story, it is revealed that the Hohenheim-like body is, in fact, an organic shell, inside which Father's original body evolved during four hundred years. Under this new form, Father is able to survive outside a container and assumes the shape of a tall humanoid entirely black and covered with eyes, with a grinning mouth on his head. After successfully absorbing the Truth, Father undergoes a final transformation. Since he was created from Van Hohenheim's blood he once again obtains a humanoid body very similar to that of Hoheneim, but this time resembling his teenage self. Under this form, he has long, blond hair, golden eyes, and a muscular body. He wears casual Xerxes-like clothing and goes shirtless. (In spite of his youthful aspect, he retains his old man's voice in the second anime.) Personality Back when he was the Homunculus in the flask, Father was observant, witty and sharp-tongued. Even under his friendly facade, he never hesitated to voice his opinion out-loud, rarely showing the respect that was not sarcastic and frequently poking fun at both Hohenheim and at the general human way of life, demonstrating that even in this hapless form, he considered himself superior. This superiority complex increased into a god complex when Father became a living Philosopher's Stone. His immortality, his immense powers and his control over Amestris comforted him in his belief that he was superior to any life form. As such he regards mankind as insignificant and treats people with extreme indifference. He states that his level of conscience is too different (and much higher) for humans to grasp, demonstrating huge levels of egomania. He caused countless gory slaughters, killed hundreds of thousands and would have killed millions without so much as a qualm, but cannot bear the idea of not being in control of a conversation or a situation. Ironically, Father who craved for freedom chose to willingly confine himself underground for most of his life. It must be noted that when confronted to Truth (a higher being he could not subjugate in any manner) after his defeat, Father lost all composure and began yelling frantic pleas for mercy and self-serving attempts to justify his unspeakable crimes; highlighting the petty, disgusting selfishness hidden behind the high and mighty facade. Father is serious, merciless, deeply selfish and extremely overconfident, looking bored nearly all the time. As a result of separating himself from seven major emotions (the Seven Deadly Sins) to create the homunculi, he became cold and nearly emotionless. However, when close to accomplishing his goals or especially pleased, Father loses his calm and demonstrates a gleeful, wicked excitation. Given his immense knowledge about almost everything in existence, he is rarely taken aback. As such he often acts as if he knew everything and gives lectures to people, even when they disagree with him or can prove him wrong. Yet, he knows that he is unfamiliar with the way people think and relies on his subordinate's advice to deal with it. (Though said advice never really surprise him.) Father is also highly intelligent, noted by the author as one of the smartest characters of the series. He is able to orchestrate the entire story to the last event, by planting his agents where he needs and deceiving unsuspecting parties into doing his bidding; (though he left most of it to his homunculi). He is no less adept at gaining the trust of people he needs, mostly by promises and inspiring declarations, playing on their desires and telling them what they want to hear. The very high regards in which the corrupt leaders of Amestris hold him are sufficient proof of it, (though their devotion may stem from his "promise" to make them immortals). The only beings for whom Father seem to really care are his seven "children". Hohenheim even states that he has his homunculi call him "Father" because he desires a family like everyone else, something that irks him but which he does not deny. Father also cares for Hohenheim to a certain extent, as he was very pleased to learn that he was still alive and that the Elric brothers were his children. Upon meeting the Elrics for the first time, he demonstrated a light-hearted enthusiasm and an almost comical side for a brief instant. Yet, he only cares about Hohenheim and the Elrics because they are useful for his goals. Even his "children" are nothing but tools to his eyes, as evidenced when he did not pay the slightest bit of attention to Pride's highly weakened state, which he could have fixed in a matter of seconds, at the time of the final battle. Powers and Abilities Father's primary power is his seemingly limitless knowledge. He came to the world knowing already every existing concept. When he was first confronted with something, he demonstrated said knowledge by giving a dictionary-like definition of it. Since he comes from the Truth itself and was created through Alchemy, he knows everything about it and can put into practice Alchemic rituals of which mankind has never heard of. However, despite knowing almost everything he needs to experience something in order to recognize it, or at least he needed it when he was discovering the world from within his flask. As a living Philosopher's Stone Father is an extremely powerful being, whose mastery of Alchemy dwarves that of the best practitioners to a huge extent (with the exception of the equally powerful Van Hohenheim). He does not need to bother with Alchemic rules and limitations and he can transmute matter without even having to move. He can perform virtually any brand of Alchemy and his transmutation power toys with the laws of physics. Indeed, he is able to transform anything to anything else, to transmute back projectiles, to increase the size of any object thousandfold, to create matter from nothing and objects out of nowhere. He is also able to change the atomic structure of matter to the point of turning solid into a liquid, among other things. Father can create Philosopher's Stones by gathering several of the souls contained within him, producing them from the third eye that sporadically opens on his forehead. He created the Seven Homunculi by concentrating a defined emotion into a Philosopher's Stone, which he used as the homunculus' core. He can also absorb Philosopher's Stones and Alchemic energy into himself. He uses it to absorb back a homunculus, which he can then restore or recreate after a certain period of time. (During which said homunculus is seen developing within him.) Father is also able to control Alchemic energy, as seen when he attacks with electric-like discharges﻿ or energy blasts of variable size. More importantly, Father can infuse his Alchemic energy into the ground by connecting himself to pipes, which he does to provide Amestris with the energy that the local alchemists need to transmute. Father can disrupt this energy flow, which renders Alchemy useless all around Amestris for as long as he wants. Father's evolved form has no defined shape, enabling him to manipulate his size and his figure at will. He can absorb objects and even people into himself, (which renders him fatter when he absorbs big objects or well-built people.) He can also shift his body like a fluid, phase through physical attacks; reshape his body to form tendrils, additional arms or even objects (like a gun and its bullets) and to elongate his limbs. Moreover, his body expands outside his humanoid shape, as the whole throne room gets plunged into a black void with a gigantic eye, which he describes as "inside his belly" and which appears as a huge dark cloud from the outside. He was also seen growing to gigantic proportions, but it is fair to assume that this was due to the transmutation during which he absorbed the Truth instead of his regular abilities. As the new God After successfully becoming a God, Father gains the entire power of the Truth and becomes virtually all-powerful. His already incredible power over Alchemy skyrockets to absolute levels, rendering him able to perform several high-scale transmutations at once and to do whatever he pleases with any type of matter. His control over Alchemic energy skyrockets as well, and he becomes able to fire tremendous energy blasts from every direction, to make them last as long as he wants and even to increase their already immense magnitude tenfold, and to absorb human souls without rituals. Under his divine form, he is constantly surrounded by a barrier of electricity-like energy that cancels every type of attack. Father's newfound powers do not stop at Alchemy and grant him total control over creation. He demonstrates mastery of the elements when he conjures a tornado and a tidal wave, and high-level telekinesis. He is even able to control nuclear fusion and solar energy, as seen when he creates a miniature sun in the palm of his hand. Should he obliterate a place, he would be able to fully recreate everything he destroyed nothing. Furthermore, he was seen giving "life" when he extracted the souls of many of his Xerxesian victims from within himself, into newly created, fully human bodies. Having absorbed the souls of the entire population of Amestris, Father gains limitless energy supplies that enable him to fully control his divine power without restriction, rendering him invincible. Fortunately, this does not last long, as Hohenheim performs an Alchemic ritual that sends all the Amestrian souls back into their bodies. After that, Father's unlimited power becomes too much for him to handle, putting a considerable strain on his body, making him vulnerable again. Quotes Navigation de: Vater (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Cheater Category:Collector of Souls Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Cult Leaders Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Defilers Category:Deities Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Elitist Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Manga Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Omniscient Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful